


To Dance with You

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Oliver asks Percy to dance well more like demands that Percy dances with him. It's awkward at first but George swoops in to kind of make things better. In the most Weasley way possible that is.Honestly, I just love Percy and Oliver and wanted to write about them dancing together :P





	To Dance with You

"Dance with me."

Oliver watched as Percy whipped his head around and looked at him in bewilderment. He hadn't even phrased it like a question—it was an order. He could tell that Percy wanted to reply with something obscene, but he knew he couldn't cause a scene. Not here.

"I'm waiting."

"Oliver," Percy said, giving him a stern look, "I don't know what you are doing—"

"I'm asking you to dance with me," Oliver cut the redhead off. The Quidditch player knew if he left Perce to think for too long, bad things would happen.

"You did not ask; you demanded."

"And?" Oliver grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him toward the ring of happy people.

"We can't do this, Ollie."

"Look, I've lived with you long enough to know that you are beating yourself up about this whole thing."

"I am not!" Oliver rolled his eyes at Percy as the Weasley became more annoyed by the minute.

"You don't want to enjoy tonight because you think that Fred should be the one dancing with Angelina."

Percy's gaze shifted towards George dressed in a nice suit and Angelina in her gorgeous gown.

"You're wrong," he said.

"Or you think that Fred should be here and it's your fault he isn't."

"It is, though." Percy's lip quivered, and he shook his head. "He's dead because of me, Oliver."

"Percy…"

"Please just stop talking." This time, the redhead was the one who cut the conversation.

"Sometimes my greatest accomplishment is keeping my mouth shut." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please don't try to make me laugh." Percy looked around as though he was just starting to realize that they were standing on the edge of the dance floor just talking. It was no doubt attracting attention from other guests who were probably wondering what the two men were up to. "Can we sit?"

"Nope. We are going to dance." Oliver was set on dancing with the Weasley. "And your laugh is cute."

"You did not just say that."

"Is it wrong for me to compliment you?"

"You know I hate it when you lie to me." Percy paused; perhaps he didn't know how exactly to phrase what he was feeling. "My laugh is disgusting. Therefore, it is not a compliment."

"Perce, you need to stop with the self-hate."

Oliver pushed Percy into a slow dance position and started to move in beat with the other boy. The Ministry worker's face immediately heated up.

"You seem uncomfortable." Worry filled Oliver's voice.

He knew that Percy was still uncomfortable in front of his family because he left, but more importantly because of Fred's death. George's wedding was probably not the place to make a move, but Ollie couldn't let Percy get away this time.

Oliver had been the only person other than Ginny to know about Percy's relationship with Penelope before Ginny had told everyone. He also knew about Percy's failed relationship with some girl in his office named Audrey.

The Quidditch player had developed a crush on the redhead sometime after their third year had started. Oliver never was good at figuring out his feelings towards others, so it had taken him awhile to figure out that he even liked Percy that way—about three years to be exact.

Ollie knew that he loved Percy's laugh, his wild hair in the morning, the way Percy would scowl at a tough problem. He just didn't realize until it was too late that he was madly in love with the Weasley.

It had been tough for him to listen about Penelope until 2 am while they did homework in the common room. Or to see them sneak off to a secluded corridor when no one was looking. And then when it had ended, Percy had been a mess. Oliver hadn't minded comforting the other boy, but damn did it hurt.

Percy's eyes had been bloodshot, his hair untamed, his voice breaking in between sobs. Oliver had wanted to suck all the pain out of him like a Muggle vacuum. Which was a weird analogy, but it was the only thing the athlete could think of.

"I'm fine," Percy replied, breaking Oliver's thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Oliver paused their dancing. "I know I can be pushy sometimes…"

"You say that like I don't already know, Ollie."

Oliver was going to respond before a figure came up beside him and interjected first. "Did you ask out my brother yet?"

Oliver's blood ran cold as his body clammed up. Percy stepped out of his grip. He prayed that George didn't just walk over to them and say what he had just heard. For Merlin's sake, please, let this be a dream.

"What?" Percy's reply was calmer than expected.

"He's had a crush on you for years. He always asked Charlie for advice on how to ask you out. Which was a good choice, because he's the most trustworthy out of us. Ginny managed to coerce him, however."

"What do you mean by coerce?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Just that Charlie was looking weirdly at you two at the rehearsal last night so Gin asked him what was going on. He spilled everything within seconds. Well, Ginny did give him her trademark glare so I don't blame him." George chuckled.

"I cannot believe this right now," Oliver moaned. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Wait, it's true?" Percy's eyes widened.

"Why wouldn't it be?" George cooed.

"The information is coming from you."

"Oh, I see," George said with a smirk. "You don't trust me."

"Georgie, you've spent the last ten plus years pranking me. Why would I ever trust you?" Percy laughed. "But is it true?"

The redhead turned towards him with an expectant look on his face. Oliver couldn't tell if it was hopeful or just curious. The brunet was starting to lose his courage, which was an odd sensation. The Quidditch player couldn't remember a time where he wasn't confident.

"It's true."

"Would it be rude if we left?" Percy asked, turning towards George. "I think Oliver and I have some things to discuss."

"Nothing would make me happier, Perce."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
